The welding trade encompasses many hazards, not the least of which is the possibility of at least minor burns. While protective garments have been developed for the face and hands in the form of masks and gloves, little has been done to protect the upper body extremities beyond those areas protected by the standard welding gloves and the like. The next step in protection is generally considered to be a leather apron, which has severe drawbacks regarding mobility and comfort for the welder.
However, none of this equipment provides sufficient protection for the arm of the welder, an area doubly vulnerable for those persons engaged in welding large objects such as heavy pipes, ships, armored vehicles and the like. When engaged in such welding, the upper surface of the arm is subject to burns from sparks or spattered molten metal, as with any other type of welding, but the opposite side of the arm also may come in contact with the hot metal surface which is being welded. Indeed, in order to provide a steadier position many welders will rest their arm on the surface of the object being welded, which in the case of large objects, will tend to conduct much of the heat away from the immediate area of the weld itself and into the surrounding metal. What is needed is a protective garment capable of covering not only the upper surface of the arm, but also providing insulation from the extreme heat generated in typical heavy welding operations in which the welder may rest his arm upon the object being welded.